Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned
Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and the Damned es el primer episodio descargable de Grand Theft Auto IV, para la consola Xbox 360. Fue desarrollado por Rockstar North, y desde el 17 de Febrero de 2009 está disponible para su descarga, por el precio de 1600 Microsoft Points (19.99 dólares). Después salió junto con el juego Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, en un pack especial llamado Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City. El 13 y 16 de Abril de 2010, salió a la venta para PC y PS3 respectivamente. Argumento Johnny Klebitz es un miembro veterano de The Lost, una banda de moteros destacada de la cual Johnny es vicepresidente. Ante la ausencia de Billy Grey, presidente, Johnny ha estado haciendo oportunos negocios para The Lost en Liberty City, ya que Billy fue arrestado y luego internado contra su voluntad en una clínica de rehabilitación por culpa de su adicción a las drogas. En la primera misión del juego, Johnny lidera al grupo conformado por Angus, Jim, Clay, Terry y Brian para ir a recoger a su presidente, ya que ha sido liberado en libertad condicional. Los moteros esperaban que Billy de verdad hubiera cambiado y continuara con la época de paz y los negocios de droga que inició Johnny. Pero las cosas fueron diferentes. Billy estaba ansioso de regresar a las drogas, y sobre todo de violencia. Ordena a la banda que ataquen a los Angels of Death, la banda rival para recuperar la moto de Billy. Es entonces cuando Jim y Angus comienzan a cuestionarse sobre el liderazgo que ejerce Billy, piensan que Johnny es mucho mejor ya que Billy es sólo un carnicero que piensa en guerra siempre. Billy le dice a Johnny que haga algunos trabajos para el congresista Stubbs, su amigo, un político corrupto y cínico que le encarga a Johnny algunos trabajos difíciles de cumplir. Entonces uno de los miembros del club es asesinado a manos de un "asesino eslavo" ya que el padre de la novia del motero es Mikhail Faustin, un mafioso ruso. Billy les dice a todos que los asesinos fueron los Angels of Death, el grupo irrumpe en el club de los rivales lanzando granadas y robando un cargamento de Heroína. Johnny se enoja porque Billy sólo quería robarles la heroína, Johnny le insiste en que es peligroso conservarla ya que todos los mafiosos los buscarían para quitársela. Es cuando Johnny le pide a Elizabeta Torres que le ayude a venderla. Liz lo manda a hacer un trato con compradores desconocidos y es cuando conoce a Niko Bellic y a Playboy X, quienes también van a hacer el negocio. El comprador resulta ser policía y Johnny tiene que escapar del edificio donde se realizaba el trato abriéndose paso a tiros, Niko y Playboy escapan por el tejado del edificio(esta misión se puede jugar en ambos roles). Mas tarde, Jim le presenta a Malcolm (Malc), un motero aficionado a las motos deportivas japonesas, Johnny y Malc aunque conducen motos distintas se agradan mutuamente y junto con el realiza algunos trabajos mas para Elizabeta, incluyendo un trato de drogas en el cual los compradores tratan de robarles la mercancía aunque ambos terminan escapando. Posteriormente Billy insiste en que pueden vender la mercancía, concretan un trato al cual asisten Jim, Billy y Brian, pero el nuevo trato que pretenden hacer también involucra policías, por lo que Billy es capturado, Brian culpa a Johnny de traición y Jim y Johnny escapan como pueden. Johnny se da cuenta de que debe eliminar a Brian porque trataba de poner a todos en su contra, lo busca en su casa y Brian termina escapando. Mas tarde encuentra a Brian y el le insiste en que el ya no hará nada, pero al final traiciona a Johnny llevándolo a una trampa de la cual Johnny escapa matando a Brian. Ashley, la ex-novia de Johnny se ha metido en graves deudas con Dimitri Rascalov, por lo que los matones de Dimitri le piden a Johnny que secuestre a Roman Bellic en pago de las deudas de su ex novia, de lo contrario la matarán. Johnny junto con Malc secuestran a Roman, aunque como les cae bien no lo lastiman, sólo lo entregan a Dimitri. Por Ashley, Johnny conoce a Ray Boccino. Éste lo involucra en un negocio en el cual debe robarle unos diamantes a Tony Prince, el famoso Gay Tony y esconderlos en bolsas de basura. Al ser productos tan valiosos es necesario venderlos en el mercado negro, por lo que Ray concreta un trato y le pide a Johnny que acompañe a Niko a cerrarlo. La reunión es irrumpida por Luis Fernando López, quien asesina a los compradores y recupera los diamantes, Johnny huye como puede de los guarda espaldas del comprador con el dinero. Ray sabe que Johnny tiene el dinero pero éste decide quedarselo, por lo que secuestra a Jim, Johnny ayuda a su amigo a escapar y liquida a los matones que Ray envió para acabarlo, pero Jim no tiene la misma suerte ya que su asesino fue el propio Niko Bellic, aunque en realidad Niko sólo persigue a Jim, el trata de escapar por las vias del subterráneo de LC y un tren termina arroyandolo. En internet se puede ver la noticia en la cual Jim no muere asesinado si no atropellado por un tren. Stubbs le confiesa a Johnny que Billy Grey está a punto de delatarlo, que piensa ser testigo protegido y condenarlo a el y lo que queda de The Lost a la prisión por más de 10 años, Johnny y lo que resta de la banda deciden irrumpir en la prisión de Alderney, después de matar a muchos guardias Johnny encuentra a Billy y lo asesina. Después de eso, lo que queda de la banda (Johnny, Angus, Terry y Clay) deciden quemar el club de The Lost, pues saben que la policía los busca por lo que hicieron en la prisión y además quedaron debilitados ante la muerte de 3 de los miembros mas importantes. Conseguir el juego Se requiere una copia del Grand Theft Auto IV original lanzado para Xbox 360, PS3 y PC (sin importar el progreso con la historia original), una conexión a Internet y una cuenta de Xbox Live, Games for Windows - LIVE o PlayStation Network, dependiendo de la plataforma en la que se va a jugar. Después, simplemente ve a Xbox LIVE Marketplace, PlayStation Store o Games for Windows Marketplace y compra la descarga Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned por US$ 19.99 o 1600 Microsoft Points. También lo puedes comprar junto con Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony en la edición especial Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City, o también se puede conseguir junto a GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony y con el Grand Theft Auto IV en el Grand Theft Auto IV: The Complete Edition. Novedades thumb|right|200px|Johnny Klebitz en un [[Diabolus.]]thumb|right|200px|Miembros de [[The Lost Motorcycle Club camino a Algonquin.]]thumb|200px|Lógicamente, hay conflictos.Para este episodio se anuncian varias novedades respecto a Grand Theft Auto IV como: * Nuevas misiones y un nuevo argumento que entrelazar con la historia original de Grand Theft Auto IV. * Juega en el papel de Johnny, un miembro de The Lost Motorcycle Club. Experimenta Liberty City en esta ocasión con la perspectiva y el modo de vida de una banda de moteros. * Añadidas nuevas armas, incluyendo un totalmente nuevo lanzagranadas M32 y una escopeta recortada. Las nuevas armas están disponibles en el modo de un jugador y en todos los modos multijugador. * Nuevos vehículos, toda una colección de motos que incluye la moto de Johnny que él mismo ha personalizado. * Nueva y mejorada física y manejo de las motos, incluyendo el poder disparar con la escopeta recortada y golpear a los lados con el bate de béisbol en esta. * Nuevas opciones en los modos multijugador, como carreras con bate, pruebas de liderazgo, todos contra uno en moto, proteger o destruir un bus de prisioneros y guerras de territorios. * Nuevos contenidos en la televisión e Internet. * Más misiones secundarias y nuevos logros. * Frankie Boyle participa en el Split Sides. * Mas canciones en las estaciones de radio, aunque se le da mayor protagonismo a Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 y LCHC para darle mejor forma a la historia de los moteros. Armas * Palo de billar: Utilízalo como el Bate de béisbol. * Pistola automática 9mm: Solo requiere un tirón del disparador para vaciar el cartucho y es muy precisa. * Escopeta recortada: Produce una gran explosión y es mortal a corta distancia. * Escopeta de asalto: Esta escopeta totalmente automática es muy potente y eficaz al atacar varios objetivos a la vez y puede destruir los vehículos rápidamente. * Granada Casera: Este explosivo es casero, pero produce una gran explosión. * Lanzagranadas: Dispara una granada, a una mayor velocidad y con más precisión que cualquier lanzado a mano. Como en GTA IV, las nuevas armas se pueden conseguir sólo llamando a un amigo que las venda, en este caso a Terry. Se puede comprar armas en las trastiendas pero sólo las originales de GTA IV, para conseguir las nuevas armas y munición para ellas forzosamente se le debe llamar a Terry. Se puede llamarle a Jim pidiéndole un arma en especial, él la entrega gratis y con la munición máxima, pero la deja en el club y Johnny debe ir por ella. Si se le llama a Jim estando en el club no funciona. Misiones secundarias *Carreras de motos: Teniendo una moto se puede iniciar una carrera. En la carrera se permite el juego sucio, y Johnny tiene un bate de béisbol con el cual puede golpear a los otros corredores. Todos los corredores pueden golpear a los otros pero no se permite el uso de otra arma. *Por toda la ciudad hay guerras de bandas. Se trata de enfrentarse a un grupo de miembros de las distintas bandas situadas en Liberty City y Alderney. * Stubss también ofrece algunos trabajos extra. * Angus tiene trabajo para Johnny. Se le llama y él le indica dónde se encuentra alguna moto específica que luego entregan a un contacto. Parecido al trabajo que se hace para Stevie en GTA IV. Banda sonora Radio Se han actualizado cinco de las emisoras de radio en TLAD, añadendo 55 canciones nuevas en total, y nuevos shows, en especial con The Martin Serious Show de WKTT Radio. Además, si el juego forma parte de EFLC, incluye actualizaciones de Electro-Choc, K109 The Studio, Vladivostok FM y San Juan Sounds, además de las exclusivas Vice City FM, RamJam FM y Self-Actualization FM. Liberty City Hardcore Rock Añade un show conducido por el DJ Max Cavalera, y que trae las siguientes canciones: #''Slaughter of the Soul, interpretada por At the Gates. #Jailbait'' por Drive By Audio. #''Inner Sanctum'' por Celtic Frost. #''Drowned'' por Entombed. #''Dead Embryonic Cells'' por Sepultura. #''Dead by Dawn'' por Deicide. #''I Cum Blood'' por Cannibal Corpse. #''Call From the Grave'' por Bathory. #''Awakening of the Gods'' por Kreator. #''Fear of Napalm'' por Terrorizer. The Beat 102.7 Esta radio tiene dos shows nuevos conducidos por los DJ Statik Selektah y Funkmaster Flex. El primero presenta seis canciones producidas exclusivamente para el juego: #''Here in Liberty City'' por Termanology. #''Car Jack'' por Freeway. #''Spit'' por Saigon. #''The Chase Is On'' por Skyzoo. #''I Hear Footsteps'' por Consequence. #''My Favorite Song'' por Talib Kweli. Funkmaster Flex presenta ocho canciones: *''Arab Money'' por Busta Rhymes junto con Ron Browz. *''Conglomerate'' por Busta Rhymes con Young Jeezy y Jadakiss. *''Swing Ya Rag'' por T.I. con Swizz Beatz. *''Jumping Out the Window'' por Ron Browz. *''Go Hard'' por el DJ Khaled con Kanye West y T-Pain. *''Dangerous'' (remix) por Kardinal Offishall con Akon y Sean Paul. *''Green Light'' por John Legend con Andre 3000. *''Love Lockdown'' por Kanye West. También incluye una canción extra llamada Auto-Tune, de B.o.B. Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 Se agregan un total de 18 canciones: #''Hair of the Dog'' por Nazareth. #''Renegade'' por Styx. #''Every Picture Tells a Story'' por Rod Stewart. #''Saturday Night Special'' por Lynyrd Skynyrd. #''Funk#49'' por The James Gang. #''Free Ride'' por The Edgar Winter Group. #''Lord of the Thighs'' por Aerosmith. #''Highway Star'' por Deep Purple. #''Touch Too Much'' por AC/DC. #''Drivin' Wheel'' por Foghat. #''Five to One'' por The Doors. #''Go to Hell'' por Alice Cooper. #''Jane'' por Jefferson Starship. #''Run to the Hills'' por Iron Maiden. #''Wild Side'' por Mötley Crüe. #''Wheels of Steel'' por Saxon. #''China Grove'' por The Doobie Brothers. #''Wanted Dead or Alive'' por Bon Jovi. Radio Broker En esta emisora se han añadido 12 nuevas canciones: #''Shake It Loose'' por Blonde Acid Cult. #''Hell on Wheels'' por Kill Memory Crash. #''Get Ready to Die'' por Magic Dirt. #''Nouveau Americain'' por Brazilian Girls. #''Borderline'' por Freeland. #''The Hunger (Blood in My Mouth)'' por Kreeps. #''Radical Businessman'' por Japanther. #''Command'' por Foxylane. #''Body Language'' por Monotonix. #''Dance Girl'' (mezcla exclusiva de TLAD) por Game Rebellion. #''Blood on the Steps'' por The Yelling. #''I Walk Alone'' por The Jane Shermans. Tráilers Existen doce tráilers, cuatro de ellos a modo de avance, cuatro sobre personajes, cuatro sobre la televisión e independientemente, seis sobre Episodes From Liberty City. Avances * Debut Tráiler (Tráiler debutante, Xbox 360). * Business is Business (Negocios son negocios, Xbox 360). * There's Always a Girl (Siempre hay una chica, EFLC para Xbox 360). * Tráiler de EFLC para PC y PS3. Otros Los personajes que poseen un tráiler son Johnny Klebitz, Billy Grey, Malc y Brian Jeremy, éste último se presenta junto con Armando Torres y Henrique Bardas de TBOGT. También hay tráilers de la televisión como los dos especiales de Weazel News (uno sobre las bandas de motociclistas y otro sobre las armas) y los avances de los nuevos episodios de Republican Space Rangers y el estreno de Princess Robot Bubblegum. de:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned en:The Lost and Damned ja:グランド・セフト・オートIV・ザ・ロスト・アンド・ダムド nl:Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned pl:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned pt:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost And Damned Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Juegos